speedflyingfandomcom-20200216-history
Crested Butte
Overview: There are an abundance of backcountry speedflying opportunities in this valley. The West Elk Mountains receive considerably less wind than the front range or Summit County and it is not uncommon to experience very calm conditions in the alpine. While Crested Butte Mountain Resort has a P3/P4 launch, it is not great for small wings. This posting is about backcountry speedflying. NOTE: all these sites require knowledge of travel in avalanche terrain. If you decide to visit these sites, have the proper equipment, knowldege, and don't do anything too dumb. These are heavily used areas so even if solo, carry your beacon, probe, and shovel. Weather: Prevailing winds are from the west. Surprise, surprise... Fly early and check as many weather stations as possible. If the flags in town are limp, it's a good bet that Coney's and Schuykill's are flyable. Ski accessed sites: Within a few miles of town, there are three primary access points: Kebler pass, Washington Gulch, and Slate River. If you have a snowmobile, the world is your oyster. If not, there are a few sites nearby that are worth checking out. Coneys E - This is a great spot to either learn or test out new equipment. Make your way to the Washington Gulch trailhead and skin or snowmobile 1.5 miles up valley (north) until there is a mostly open east-facing slope to your left. The skin track (or tracks, it's a heavy use area) begins climbing to the south of the opening. From the ridge, launch wherever you feel comfortable. The slope is mostly open and fairly mellow, making it a great area to play with terrain on small wings. There is a long open corridor running North-South in the valley which makes for easy landings. The launch elevation is lower than many of the surrounding mountains so it is a reasonably protected site. Easy to do multiple 1200 vert laps. Schuylkills E - Schuylkills ridge is just West of Coneys and is accessed from the end of Slate River rd. Skin two miles out to the Oh Be Joyful campground and find the skin track heading up. This is one of the most notorious skin tracks in the valley... After 2000+ vert of steep and switchbacks, you'll make it to the ridge. Lots of launches, lots of landings, BE SUPER AWARE OF AVALANCHE HAZARDS. Axtell N - A north facing series of bowls and cirques offering an abundance of rowdy 1000 foot lines. Access is from the Kebler pass winter trailhead. Skin or snowmobile two-ish miles out the snow covered road. The skin track will be on the left. From the ridge it can be difficult to know what you're on top of and many good looking entrances end in massive cliffs. Don't F around here. Red Lady (Mount Emmons) SE and N - The picturesque SE facing bowl that looms above town. Access is from the Kebler Pass winter trailhead. Flying the bowl is nothing to write home about, but it is possible to launch on the north side (Redwell). This 3000 vert flight lands where the Redwell drainage meets Oh Be Joyful creek. Pack up here, and make your way out to the Slate River trailhead. Mineral Point - This one is big and requires dead calm in the alpine. Requires a snowmobile or a very long skin to access. Gothic Mountain E and W - If you're in town and you're looking at a mountain that resembles a volcaon, that's Gothic. Huge. Picturesque. As rowdy as you make it. Access via Washington Gulch trailhead. Make good decisions on the ascent. Only attempt on super light days. Other info: Stop by the Alpineer and pick up the Crested Butte Backcountry ski guide. It provides good pictures and info on these sites.